A Second Chance
by JessikaK
Summary: What happens when Jack dies but comes back to Rose years later as a person from her past? Will they face all odds and fall in love again? Or was it only meant to be the first time around? Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_April 15, 1912_

Rose had been pulled out of the freezing waters of the Atlantic and into a lifeboat. Rose shivered uncontrollably, unable to speak and unable to cry. Someone had wrapped a blanket around her but she was unsure of whom. Once she started to warm up and her adrenaline stopped, her eyelids felt heavy. Soon after, she laid down just to rest her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Suddenly Rose was back on Titanic. It was no longer under the waves of the Atlantic though. It was as if it had never hit the ice berg. The sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds. It was very warm for the middle of April and on the Atlantic Ocean. Rose looked down and realized that her dress was dry as well. She reached up and touched her unruly red curls and they were dry as well._

"What in the..."

_Maybe it was a dream? Yes, a dream. The ship didn't hit an ice berg. She didn't sink. Jack was still alive._

_Jack! Where was he?_

_She looked around with fear in her eyes. Her breathing started to become erratic._

"That's weird...no one else is here."

_As Rose looked around, she realized that she was alone._

"The bow. He'll be there."

_Rose started running towards the bow of the ship, hoping and praying that her beloved Jack was there. He would know what to do._

_She suddenly saw the familiar golden wheat hair at the bow; his arms open as if he were flying._

_She ran as fast as she could without tripping over her dress._

"Jack! Jack!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

_Suddenly, the young man turned around quickly. It was Jack. He had a look of sadness in his eyes._

"Rose!"

_He jumped down and ran towards Rose as well. They both fell into each other's arms. Rose took a shaking breath and held onto Jack as tightly as she could, afraid he would vanish into thin air._

"Oh Jack! The ship...I thought it went down! And you...you..." Rose couldn't bring herself to saying it.

_Jack didn't say anything, he just held onto Rose breathing in the scent of her perfume. She smelled of jasmine._

_Rose was quiet for a second. Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Jack...where is everyone?"

_Jack knew that eventually he would have to tell Rose the truth and that time was now. He let go of Rose a bit and looked into her eyes. They had sadness in them that chilled Rose even more than the icy waters had._

"Tell me, Jack."

_Jack shook his head, trying not to the let the unshed tears fall down his face._

"The ship went down, Rose."

_Rose's face twisted in confusion._

"No, Jack. We're on..."

"No." Jack said firmly.

"But what is this..." Rose asked.

"I don't know, Rose. All I know is that I'm gone. You can't stay here long...you're going to have to wake up."

_Rose looked down and shook her head. She had tried so hard not to let Jack see her tears. But she couldn't hold them in any longer. She saw the tears drip onto the deck and disappear just as quickly._

_She looked back at Jack._

"I'm not leaving without you, not again! Please don't ask me to!"

"I don't have a choice, Rose. I wish you could stay here with me but you have to live your life. You have to do what you've always dreamed of and don't ever hold back."

_Rose looked pained._

"How am I supposed to move on when I don't have you? I love you, Jack!"

_Jack took Rose into his arms again and her head lay against his chest._

"You're stronger than you think, Rose. You always have been. It isn't goodbye, Rose. I promise you one day...we'll be together again. Until then, you need to live. For me, Rose. Don't shut out opportunities...or love. Promise me, Rose. Promise me again that you will grow old and have lots of babies. When you die an old woman, warm in your bed...we'll be together again."

_Rose had silent tears rolling down her cheeks._

"Jack, you're getting warm."

"I know, Rose. It's getting to be that time..."

"Jack! Please don't leave me!"

_The sun seemed to grow brighter and hotter. It started to become too much for Rose's eyes. She shut her eyes and held onto Jack._

_"_Promise, Rose."

"I promise, Jack."

Suddenly, Rose was back on the lifeboat and realized that there was a ship nearby. She made out the white letters that read 'Carpathia'.

Sadness started to grow into her chest as she realized that Jack was gone again. But this time, he was really gone and she knew he wouldn't be coming back.

She sighed and tried to gather the strength that she would need to get through the next few days and eventually the rest of her life. Her life without Jack.

Familiar warmth filled her as she smiled and remembered her limited time with Jack.

He truly had saved her. And not just from jumping off the back of a ship.

She would keep her promise. As her last thank you to Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who are reading my story! **

**A special thank you to my reviewers:**

**volleyballgirl122**

**StarryEyedReviewer**

**StarofCalamity**

**And those who put my story as a favorite/alert:**

**StarofCalamity**

**Jemidancer2011**

**And last but not least those of you who put me as a favorite author:**

**StarofCalamity**

**Hope you will enjoy the story and I promise I won't leave again! Remember to those who read my story but do not review…it is such an importance to review! Even to say you like it or hate it…it makes me and other authors WANT to write. I left this story once before because of lack of reviews but I came back because I'm not going to let those people get me down. Again, thank you for reading!**

Time had passed and Rose was leaving the Carpathia. The blanket covered most of her body but mostly she wanted to be sure to cover her red hair. She could be spotted easily if anyone saw her long cascading curls.

She bumped into the woman in front of her. She hadn't really been paying attention.

The woman started to turn around as Rose mumbled an apology.

The woman just stared at Rose and put a hand to her mouth in utter disbelief.

"Well I'll be damned..."

Rose's eyes grew wide with fear when she realized that it was no other than Molly Brown. She wasn't scared of her, but realized that her mother was most likely nearby.

Afraid of what was about to happen, Rose tightened the blanket around her as her eyes darted around her surroundings looking for the familiar silhouettes of her mother and Cal.

"Rose? What is it?"

"Mother...and Cal..." Rose whispered.

"Darlin', they already left the ship. From what I heard they're leaving for Philadelphia in the morning."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I'm takin' that as a sign that you aren't looking for them?"

Rose nodded.

"I figured as much. I'm so happy that you made it! We thought you and Jack went down with the ship!"

Rose gulped. The tears started to come up again and Rose wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's get you to the hotel where I'll be staying."

Molly knew better than to ask Rose where Jack was. She had a dark feeling that she already knew.

Rose was overcome with grief and just nodded her head as Molly led her towards the hotel.

When they got to the hotel room Rose went to one of the bathrooms and undressed. She turned on the water to the clawed foot tub and turned it as hot as her skin would take. Steam filled the room as she stepped in and immersed herself. She laid her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes.

She had memories start to flood into her mind, just as the beautiful decks had started to flood on the Titanic.

_Promise me..._

_I promise..._

She realized that her life had _forever_ changed. She was no longer Rose Dewitt Bukater. She was now Rose Dawson and she would never give up her chance of a new life now. She couldn't.

She sighed and kept her eyes closed as the silent tears started to fall down her face again. She took in a breath and immersed her entire body and head underwater in the tub.

It was a familiar feeling except that she was no longer freezing the Atlantic. She was quiet now. There weren't screaming people, begging to be saved. She was all alone. She just thought of Jack, and the dream she had when she was on the lifeboat. Was it really just a dream or was it a sign?

She didn't realize how longer she was underwater. She didn't realize that Molly had come into the bathroom to check on Rose. She hadn't heard any noise and started to become worried.

She grabbed Rose by her shoulders and lifted her up. Rose gasped a breath of air.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Molly had a look of pure fear in her face.

"I was just..."

Just what was she doing?

"Oh darlin'...let's get you out of the tub. I'm having your dress cleaned and I had a few things sent up to my room for us. Maybe tomorrow we'll go and get a few things for you...if you're feeling up to it."

Rose's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Just when she thought she was all out of tears, they came again.

She tried to hold back a sob and placed her hand over her mouth.

"He's gone, Molly. He's really gone..."

Molly kept quiet. She knew that no matter what she said, it wouldn't help any. She went over and grabbed a towel for Rose and helped Rose out of the tub and into the blanket. Rose just stood there. Molly grabbed the white terry robe that was nearby and proceeded to help Rose into it and then putting her hair up in the towel. After this ordeal, the last thing she had wanted was for Rose to get sick.

"Come on, darlin'...I've got the tea made up for us."

Rose nodded and followed Molly out into the living area of the suite and sat down as Molly brought her some hot tea.

Rose sipped the tea and welcomed the sweet warmth running down her throat.

"We were on the other side of the railing on the stern of the ship as it went down..."

"Darlin', you don't need to tell me anything right now if you don't..."

"I want to."

Molly nodded.

"It started to go down more quickly after the front part of the ship sunk. Jack held onto me the entire time. He told me to take a breath and to hold onto him since the suction would take us down. When we were under the water...we lost each other. I came up for air and was in the middle of everyone screaming for help...but somehow Jack found me. We tried to get onto one of the doors that were floating nearby but it would only hold one of us. Naturally, Jack told me to get on the door as he stayed in the water. We waited and waited for the lifeboats, both of us falling in and out of consciousness. When I came to a bit later, I was singing just looking up at the millions of stars that were in the sky. I suddenly heard noises and realized that the boats were coming back for survivors. I tried to wake Jack up...I really tried, Molly..."

The tears were coming back. Rose sipped her tea again and forced the tears back.

"Maybe you should lie down..."

"No!"

"Alright then, darlin'."

"He wouldn't wake up, Molly. He had been in the water too long. I let him go. I had to keep my promise to him though. I swam over to one of the officers that moments earlier had been blowing his whistle and without a second thought I blew as hard as I could. It was the only way that the boat would find me. Eventually they found me and picked me from the water. There were six others that were pulled from the water. Once I was on the Carpathia, I stayed with the third class passengers and hid from mother and Cal. I couldn't go back to that, Molly...please understand."

Molly nodded.

"I do, darlin'. That Jack..." she smiled.

Rose couldn't help but smile as well.

"I took his last name, Molly. And that's the way I'd like to keep it."

"Well, Mrs. Dawson...it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rose smiled sadly with a heavy heart. She still felt as though Jack were right there with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next year, Rose and Molly had grown quite close. Even closer than Rose had been to her own mother. They did practically everything together. They had stayed in New York this entire time, not wanting to leave the memories. Of course they were sad, but at the same time it had been a happy time on the ship as well.

Rose had begun to take acting classes at the local theater a few months earlier. The owner was surprised at what a natural Rose was on the stage. She had been in a few plays but always got the lead female part because of her acting ability and her way of winning over a crowd.

She had also started working as well. Unfortunately, there wasn't too much available for a woman who had no experience but she was able to find a job as a receptionist at an art gallery.

She was sitting at the front desk and had just organized a field trip for a local school's art students when she finally had a little time to just reminisce. It seemed like just yesterday when she had applied for the job.

_Rose had just finished auditioning for Romeo and Juliet and decided to take the long way back to Molly's place so she could have some fresh air. She hadn't really spent any time out of the hotel finally was starting to feel normal. Molly told her to get out and start making friends but Rose just didn't feel comfortable speaking to anyone. She was still overwhelmed with the sinking and Jack being gone._

_"Maybe she's right..." Rose muttered to herself._

_She didn't even realize where she had been going when she suddenly stopped and looked up. She was staring at herself in mirrored windows. Some men were putting up letters about the building...New York City Art Gallery. There was a banner in front of the window that said 'Grand Opening Coming Soon'._

_Rose smiled to herself._

_Of course, out of everywhere in New York City...she stopped in front of an art gallery. She also noticed that they were hiring as well._

_"Well...here goes nothing. Molly said I should get out more so what better way than to have a job?"_

_She opened the door as the bell rung, notifying employees that a customer was present. Suddenly a short, stout man with gray hair as well as a gray mustache that was twirled up at the ends came out from a back room._

_He seemed like a very nice old man and smiled at Rose. He was wearing a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some dress slacks. His face was a bit red and sweaty from what Rose guessed was from moving things around._

_"Well hello there, I'm Mr. Jones!" The man smiled at her and extended his hand._

_"Hello, sir." She shook his hand._

_"How may I help you today, miss?"_

_"Well, I was just walking by and realized that your art gallery will be opening soon and that you are looking to hire people and I'd like to apply for a job."_

_"Well...what is your experience?"_

_Uh oh...here comes the part where they tell me they don't want anybody that hasn't had prior experience..._

_"Well sir, I've dealt with all sorts of people from high class society to your regular working class. I haven't actually had any job experience but...my husband was an artist, you see. I've been around art practically all my life as well."_

_Mr. Jones eyed Rose carefully as he twisted one end of his gray mustache._

_"Well, as I see it, everyone has to start somewhere. As long as you're open to learning your way around here I think you would do wonderful as my receptionist. Your husband is an artist? Maybe I would be able to feature some of his work here; I'm always looking for new talent."_

_Rose's smile started to fade._

_"Oh...I'm sorry sir but that wouldn't be possible. He passed away not too long ago."_

_"I'm truly sorry for your loss..."_

_"Thank you."_

_"By the way, I never did catch your name, Miss..."_

_"Dawson. Rose Dawson."_

_"Well Mrs. Rose Dawson, I would be pleased if you would be our new receptionist. We are open Monday through Friday and sometimes also have evening showings as well."_

_Rose nodded._

_"That sounds wonderful, sir!"_

_"Well then, I will see you here starting Monday at 10 A.M."_

_They shook hands and Rose went on her way back to Molly's room at the hotel to tell her the great news._

_As she turned around to leave, the strong scent of charcoal filled her nostrils. The same smell as Jack. She breathed it in and sighed. Oh how she wished Jack was here. She looked up towards the sky._

_Thank you, Jack..._

Now it nearing the anniversary of the sinking and Rose was sitting at her desk. She was amazed that so much had happened in such little time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Jones.

"Rosie?"

"Oh…yes, Mr. Jones, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to discuss some matters with you, nothing bad but something important."

"Of course, Mr. Jones."

"Meet me in the conference room in a half hour after you've closed up."

"Alright, sir."

Mr. Jones smiled and walked back into his office to finish up some paperwork on a couple of new artists he would be featuring.

A half hour passed and the gallery was closed for night. It had been a long day. It was right in the middle of season for them and they had so many people come through their doors. They were mostly high society people but thankfully, none of them were people Rose knew from her old life. Most of them had gone back to their own homes in the U.S. or had travelled back to Europe or wherever they were from.

Rose locked the door and flipped their open sign to close. She turned off the front light and closed the blue curtains as well. She made sure all the files were organized and headed towards the conference room. No lights were on except for glow coming from conference room. She walked in the room and was greeted by Mr. Jones and another man. She had always had a good report with her customers and many of them came in just to see how she was doing so she was unsure of what was going on. She started to wonder if she had done something wrong.

"Rosie, please sit down. This is an associate of mine, Mr. Jenkins."

They shook hands and all sat down around the rectangular table.

"Rosie, the business has been doing very well and I'm looking to expand into other states."

Rose nodded.

_What does this have to do with me? I'm only a receptionist._

The past six months has been a wonderful time with you and I value your work very much. I honestly don't think we would be doing as well without you. Mr. Jenkins will be taking care of one of our other galleries and will be training management for the other store as well."

Rose nodded.

"Anyway…what I'm trying to say is…I need a supervisor for both of the stores who will take care of the handling of the artwork, filing, and monitor transactions. We're looking to open a store in Washington, D.C. and another in California, near Santa Monica. I think you would do wonderful…and I'm letting you choose where you would like to go."

Rose gulped. She was unsure of what to do. She hadn't even thought about leaving New York yet. Her and Jack had talked about going to Santa Monica and it's what Rose had always dreamt about. But now that Jack was gone, she didn't want to go there. Not just yet.

"Well then…this is quite a decision I have to make."

The two men just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

_I guess they're expecting me to make my decision right now…_

Rose gulped.

"I choose…Washington D.C."

The two men shook hands and proceeded to shake Rose's hand as well.

"Good choice, Rosie. You'll do wonderfully. As supervisor, you will have plenty of vacation time as well. Sometimes you will have to do some travelling to find artists too. I hope that won't be a problem for you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Jones!"

Rose was a bit scared but excited as well. She had been wanting to travel and see the world. It's what she had promised Jack, and now she would be doing it. Rose started to walk out the door when the smell of charcoal hit her. She closed her eyes and an image of her and Jack looking at his portfolio filled her head. She smiled lightly and looked around to see if Mr. Jones or Mr. Jenkins had noticed the odor but it seemed that she had been the only one. Rose locked up the store and headed towards Molly's place to tell her the news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for my review Volley! I apologize with the grammar. I always use spell check and usually it will catch my mistakes…**

It was now the summer of 1920. Rose had decided to stay in Washington D.C. and make a home for herself there. She was still supervisor of the art gallery and enjoyed working there very much. She especially loved the fact that she was able to choose artists for the gallery as well. She would tour attractions and find artists on the sidewalk that were just trying to survive. It warmed her heart dearly when she could change the life of a person. It made her remember Jack so much that sometimes it hurt. She would just go about her days, living her life and working and dabbling in theater work.

It had been eight years since she lost the first love of her life and though it had gotten somewhat easier, she still walked around with emptiness in her heart. No one ever noticed because she would put on such a wonderful act to hide her true emotions. Maybe one day she would get paid for the great acting.

Jack had told her to live her life and to move on. She had moved on but she could never really ever let go.

_I'll never let go, Jack._

The tears started to come up. She felt somewhat stupid about it and brushed them away with the back of her hand. It had been eight years and most people would say that she should be over it by now. She knew she promised to get married and have lots of babies but how was she supposed to do that when she still loved and missed Jack dearly?

Rose had travelled quite a bit in her eight years. She had visited Paris for another gallery opening and helped with the hiring. Paris was so different than anywhere she had been. The art was different too. A lot more women were willing to take their clothes off is what Jack had said. And he was definitely right.

She still hadn't gone to California though; she just couldn't bring herself to do it. That was the place where her and Jack were supposed to go and something about it just felt sacred. She didn't know if she would ever visit California.

Rose had met a few people throughout Washington, D.C. that she called her close friends. They were tight knit group of women really. She had met some of them when they were having some protests involving women's rights. Rose was one of the first to speak about women's rights. She had been in a life and a relationship where she had no rights. The least she could do is fight for other women's rights.

Rose decided she would just rent a home in case she wanted or needed to move elsewhere. She still wanted to see more places but until work spread out into more states, she would stay where she was.

Rose had a long day of paperwork at the gallery and finally it was time to go home. It had been a rainy day and had been a bit hard on her. Most times she was well and dealt with what had happened, but other days like today, weren't good at all. She still missed Jack terribly.

"Rose? Rose…" Her co-worker Lisbet called out.

"Thank you for calling…um…yes Lisbet?" Rose put her hand to her head and shook her head.

"You work too much, Rose."

Rose giggled

"It's what I do best."

"Well…you've been in quite a fog today. Is everything okay?"

Rose put on a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just don't like the rainy weather too much."

"Hm…yes. Nor do I…" Lisbet said.

Obviously, Lisbet knew that Rose was lying. They had worked together since the store had just opened so Lisbet had begun to understand Rose's moods.

"What do you say we have a girl's night in tonight? Perhaps some wine?"

Rose bit her lip. She really just wanted to go home and think about Jack. But Lisbet was very persuasive.

"I don't know, Lisbet…"

"Nonsense, you're coming over tonight. I'll make some pasta and we'll both have some red wine."

Rose knew she was defeated. She was happy that Lisbet was so caring towards her.

"Alright, let's close up shop and get going."

Lisbet smiled at Rose and skipped away to finish her work.

_Later that evening…_

Rose and Lisbet were sitting on the couch, both with a glass of red wine in their hands. Rose was enjoying herself and was relieved to just relax and have a bit of fun.

"Lisbet, that pasta was wonderful! You'll have to give me the recipe for your sauce!"

"Well it's my grandmother's recipe…BUT if you have another glass of wine with me I'll think about it!"

Rose laughed as Lisbet clumsily got up and grabbed the bottle, obviously a little drunk. She filled Rose's wine glass and took a swig from the bottle. Rose laughed. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. It reminded her of the steerage party on Titanic. She just smiled at the memory…she wasn't going to have anything get her mood down.

"So Lisbet…it seems like that local artist Tom has taken a liking to you!" Rose said playfully.

Lisbet rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so…"

"Well? Do you like him?"

Lisbet plopped back down on the couch next to Rose.

"Honestly…I do. But my parents are just so hung up on me marrying a doctor, or a lawyer…someone who has money I guess. I don't agree at all. If I like someone, I feel it's my choice if I want to marry them, not my parents. But arguing with them is really like speaking to a wall. It's useless…"

Lisbet looked a bit sad as she took another sip of wine from her glass.

Rose shook her head. She knew where this was going.

"What do you think I should do, Rose?"

Rose set her glass down and looked at Lisbet.

"I can tell you…from experience. mind you…that you should do what you want and be with whoever you want to be with. You can't let your parents dictate you're every move. They have you trapped and if you don't get out soon, you'll die. Trust me."

Lisbet eyed her with worry.

"You must be serious about the experience part?"

Rose nodded and gulped.

"Rose? What happened?"

Rose shook her head and looked away. She trusted and favored Lisbet as one of her closest friends but she hadn't told anyone the whole truth. But maybe now was the time to finally start to let go.

Rose took a long drink of her wine and set it back down on the table.

"Have you ever heard of the Titanic, Lisbet?"

Lisbet cocked her head to one side.

"Yes…it was that ship that went down in the Atlantic right?"

Rose nodded.

"I was on it."

Lisbet was wide eyed.

"Everyone called it the Ship of Dreams, but to me…it was a slave ship…"

Lisbet sat there like a young child waiting to hear their favorite fairy tale. This story, however, didn't have a happy ending.

_A Few Hours Later…_

"And I told the Officer my last name was Dawson…"

Lisbet was in tears with her hand over her mouth in utter shock.

By now the entire bottle of wine was gone; both had sipped it throughout the story.

"You're so strong, Rose. I wish I could be that strong."

Rose shook her head.

"I'm not strong…I'm just…dealing with it all." Rose said.

"No, Rose…you are strong. I can tell. I can also tell that something good will happen to you by 1930…"

Rose laughed out loud.

"1930? That long?"

Lisbet rolled her eyes.

"Not like that. Good things will come but I feel like something BIG is going to happen around then."

Rose looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're drunk, Lisbet."

"That I am. But I see things…well. feel them really. Like a premonition?"

Rose looked at her with disbelief.

"You won't accept it at first…" Lisbet said.

"Okay, Lisbet…enough wine for you."

"I suppose I should get going…it's getting quite late and we both have to do inventory tomorrow morning."

Lisbet cringed.

"Oh yes…_inventory_..." Lisbet groaned.

Rose laughed.

"Okay, Rose…I'll get a carriage for you so that way you aren't walking home alone."

"That sounds good to me. Thank you again, Lisbet…for dinner, wine…and for being there for me."

Lisbet hugged Rose.

"That's what friends are for."

As Rose walked towards the door, Lisbet came up behind her.

"And thank you, Rose…for telling me your story. I think I'll call Tom tomorrow."

Rose smiled. It made her feel good that she could help someone…especially when it came to love.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 1927 and Lisbet and Rose were now living in Florida. After being in Washington, D.C. for quite some time…they both needed a change of scenery. They longed for the warm water and beaches that lined the southern part of the United States. The business was doing quite well and Mr. Jones had branched out to a few states and overseas as well.

Since Rose had told Lisbet everything about her past and her time on Titanic with Jack, she had felt almost relieved. Like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was amazed at how well she really felt. She still missed Jack but she didn't cry all the time anymore. She was thankful for what Jack had done and knew that he had a purpose for her.

Lisbet had called Tom that very next day after her and Rose's talk and she and Tom went to dinner. Dinner led to a long courtship, then to engagement, and Lisbet and Tom were married last year. It was a beautiful ceremony that was performed in the local church. Lisbet's family was at the wedding and reception as well. Lisbet put her foot down against her parents when it came to loving Tom and after some thinking; they accepted Lisbet and Tom being together. They realized they would rather have their daughter be married to someone who isn't as rich as a lawyer or doctor, as long they still had her in their lives. Rose was thankful that families were still like this. It was somewhat bittersweet to her, knowing how it turned out with her own mother.

She still wondered at times what her mother was doing at that precise moment. Was she still alive? Did she ever think about her daughter at all? Was she still living with Cal? These were all questions she had but had no answers. The only person of high society from her past that she spoke to was Molly Brown and ever since the Titanic had sank; Ruth had no use for Molly Brown. She had actually blamed Molly somewhat for Rose's death, saying that if Molly had just kept her mouth shut about the situation like a proper woman should…maybe Rose would still be alive. Ruth felt that Molly did wrong by accepting Jack and even helping him with getting ready for the dinner. Ruth looked at him like he was a deadly insect that needed to be squashed and she felt that Molly should've followed. But she was wrong.

Rose was the Maid Of Honor in Lisbet and Tom's wedding. She had helped with all the arrangements for the day to be a success. Tom's brother, Robert, was the Best Man. Rose had fun and she and Robert had even flirted a bit but it was nothing serious. No matter how long it had been, she still felt as though Jack were still with her. She couldn't bring herself to love another man.

She helped Lisbet with all that she needed, even helping her with her hair and makeup. She had a smile on her face the entire time but walked around with a pain in her heart. She even pretended that she was getting ready for her own wedding to Jack. But no, that wasn't meant to be.

Rose had been easing up on the acting front. She had been so busy with work and travel that it just seemed unimportant at the time. She missed it dearly though. She wished she could be a famous actress one day and star in some high end films. For her, it wasn't about money…it was the feeling of being on stage and becoming the character. It was her dream. She had traveled everywhere in the U.S. and Europe and had even visited Australia.

Rose had just opened the store and went behind the desk to start on her filing. It was a quiet morning and early enough where she just had time to quietly do her thing. Suddenly, Lisbet walked in and slammed a flyer down on the desk in front of Rose.

"Look!"

"What, Lisbet?" Rose took the flyer in her hands.

_Auditions being held for The Trial of Mary Dugan._

_Local talent will be auditioned and finalists will appear on Broadway for their final audition._

Rose read the rest of the flyer and set it down.

"It sounds nice but I have to work, Lisbet. And acting…it's just not that important to me right now…"

Lisbet rolled her eyes.

"Auditions are this weekend, Rose. You can do it! You will do wonderfully…and then go to Broadway! This is your chance, Rose! Don't let it pass you by!"

Rose shook her head.

"I…I can't…what about the store?"

"I've already got it covered. I've spoken to Mr. Jones and you've barely taken any time for yourself since you started here. He knows that this is your chance too and he wants you to go with it. You've done so much for his company…it's his way of thanking you! And since Tom will be doing some travelling…I spoke to Mr. Jones...and…I'LL BE COMING WITH YOU TOO!"

Rose hugged Lisbet tightly. She was nervous but something told her it would be okay. The familiar scent of charcoal filled the room. It had been quite a while since she had smelled it. She looked at Lisbet.

"Did we get some new charcoal work in? It smells of charcoal in here."

Lisbet looked at her weirdly.

"Uh…no?"

_Maybe I'm imagining things…_


	6. Chapter 6

**All I have to say is THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews! I know I may not get many but the ones I do get mean a lot to me. Glad you are enjoying the story! Internet has been acting up so it's been hard for me to update.**

Rose auditioned for the lead female part in 'The Trial of Mary Dugan'. She had done it perfectly and agents that were in the audience were amazed. She was deemed a finalist and would be sent to New York to perform Broadway.

As a celebration, Lisbet, Tom, Rose and Tom's brother, Robert, went out that night. Rather than go to a stuffy five star restaurant, they decided to hit up the local pub. It was a favorite among the locals and Rose enjoyed it very much. It was so much more relaxed than some of the parties she had attended.

"So Rose…you know you can't forget us when you become famous! You'll have to get us free tickets to your movies!"

Rose laughed.

"Tom…I'm performing Broadway…who knows if I'll even break into the movie business!"

"You'll make it, Lisbet told me. You know she can see things right?"

Rose took a gulp of her beer. The tingly bubbles danced in her mouth. Oh, how she enjoyed the taste!

"Yes, yes…we've all heard."

Everyone laughed.

The night went on and dinner was eaten and the beers were gone.

"So when do we leave, Rose?"

"Let's see…we take the train in two days. But I want to take a little detour if that's okay with you, Lisbet."

"Sure! I love seeing new places. Where will we be stopping?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? What in the world is in Wisconsin?"

"Just a place that I need to see…"

Lisbet knew exactly what Rose was talking about. Rose had that glimmer in her eyes just as she did when she spoke of her days with Jack.

"Ah, I see. I'll be happy to see some more of our wonderful country!"

Lisbet smiled and hugged Rose.

"Now Rose…do you promise you'll take care of my wife here? I'll be travelling so I can't keep an eye on her." Tom said.

"Of course I'll take care of her, Tom! Plus…what trouble could we get into? She 'sees' things…remember?"

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Yes, very funny…"

It ended up being around closing time so it was time for everyone to head on their own ways home. Lisbet and Tom lived near the pub so it wasn't far for them to walk. Rose however had a bit to go, but she wasn't worried. She had walked the streets of this city for so long now she knew every street by heart.

"Can I walk you home, Rose?" Robert asked.

Rose didn't see the harm in it. She and Robert had some sort of chemistry together but Rose never took it farther than innocent flirting. Robert was a very handsome man, but Rose still felt like she should wait to jump into another relationship. She was comfortable being single. She didn't have to think about betraying Jack or worrying about someone else.

Rose and Robert walked the streets and talked about life. They discussed Rose's plans for Broadway and her wish to become a movie star one day. They talked of Robert's life as well. He had gone to college to become a cardiologist but he really seemed to enjoy talking about becoming a pilot. He loved airplanes and had always dreamt of being in the sky.

A little while later, they ended up at Rose's door.

They looked at each other.

"Well…Ms. Dawson…since I know you'll become a famous actress one day. Do you think I could have your first autograph?"

Rose laughed as Robert handed her a pen and paper.

"Of course. Anything for one of my fans!"

They both laughed.

Robert handed her a napkin he had taken from the bar and took out a pen as well. Rose signed her name in cursive and handed it back to Robert.

They stood there for a minute and looked at each other.

"Good luck, Rose."

"Thank you, Robert."

They hugged and Rose went inside her home.

_Two Days Later…_

Rose and Lisbet were at the train station waiting for their train to arrive. Rose was just thankful that it was a train and not a ship. She didn't think she could handle another ship in her lifetime. The train had just pulled in and they were ready to board. Rose took one last look at her surroundings…who knew when she would be back.

Rose and Lisbet sat down. It would be a very long train ride so Rose decided she would take a nap to pass the time. She had been so busy with the audition and getting ready for New York that she had barely any time for herself let alone sleep.

Rose closed her eyes and began to dream.

_Rose was in a field of wild flowers. The sky was a beautiful hue of blue with some clouds in the sky. It was just so warm and delightful and smelled wonderful._

_There was a slight breeze in the air that played with Rose's loose curls. Her hair was down and she was wearing a white sun dress. She was unsure of where to go so she just started walking. Usually she would feel a bit scared, not knowing where she was but for some reason, she felt safe here._

_She kept walking towards the sun that was high in the sky when she noticed a blanket with a basket that she presumed to be full of food. She shrugged and walked over to it._

_When she reached it, there was a red blanket, a basket, and two plates and two wine glasses. Maybe they belonged to someone around here?_

"_Hello?" She called out._

_No response._

"_That's weird…"_

_Suddenly in the distance she saw a figure walking towards her. She couldn't make out who it was; all she saw was that this person had blonde hair. She sat down and waited to see if this picnic belonged to the person._

_When the figure got closer she realized without a doubt, who it was. She stood up but couldn't run. She was frozen._

"_Could it really be?"_

_It was._

"_Jack!"_

_The figure looked up and smiled at her as he walked towards her. Obviously, it wasn't fast enough for Rose who began to run towards Jack. She ran as fast as she could with her red curls blowing in the wind behind her._

_In a few seconds she was near Jack as he opened his arms for her. She opened hers as well and ran into his._

_She now had tears streaming down her face as kisses rained all over her._

"_Oh Jack; please say it's really you!"_

"_God, I've missed you so much Rose!"_

_They held each other for a while, afraid that if one of them let go that they would disappear forever._

_Once they realized that neither would disappear, they let go of each other and walked hand in hand towards the picnic._

"_Is this yours, Jack?"_

"_Yes…I've been waiting for you."_

"_Am I…"_

"_No, you're not dead." Jack chuckled._

"_But…how?"_

"_You're dreaming. It was my only way of seeing you. I'm sorry it took so long…this just takes a lot…"_

"_How long do we have?"_

"_Not long…"_

_They both sat down on the blanket. As Rose looked down at the wine glasses, she realized that both had a sensuous red wine in them._

_Jack offered her the glass and took one for himself._

"_To the future…"_

_Rose and Jack toasted their glasses together and took a sip._

"_To the future? Jack…I've moved on like you wanted but I don't really see much more…"_

"_It will happen."_

"_But what if I don't want it to happen…I only love you Jack…"_

"_You can't keep your heart closed, Rose. One day, someone will come to you and he'll love you…"_

_Rose shook her head._

"_You can't make me love them…"_

"_Your right, I can't. But you need love, Rose."_

_Rose wanted to love again but she didn't know how to anymore. Her heart had been ripped out the moment that she tried to wake Jack up but realized that he wouldn't wake up anymore._

_Suddenly, the whole field and the sky seemed to blinking and getting darker. As if they were entering a different dimension._

"_What's…what's going on, Jack?"_

_Jack saw Rose was frightened. Jack knew what was happening…_

"_Rose, you need to wake up."_

"_But I want to stay here with you!"_

"_You can't, Rose…not yet."_

_Tears stained Rose's face as her face pleaded to stay._

"_I don't know how long it will be until I see you, Rose. This may be the last time. But promise me, you will keep your heart open. You never know who will come into it and make you whole again. It will happen."_

_Before Rose could say anymore more, Jack kissed her a sweet long kiss goodbye and suddenly it turned bright white and Rose awoke on the train. Her pillow was wet from her tears._

Rose sniffled as she wiped her face. It was a dream but so real at the same time. She knew that she would have to open her heart again if she ever wanted to feel whole again. It was hard to do but it was what Jack wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really am enjoying writing story so I hope you are enjoying reading it as just as much!**

_Philadelphia 1929…_

Cal was pacing back and forth in his office. His brow was dripping sweat onto the plush blue carpet. He was quite nervous.

The steel business had failed him after the Titanic sank. Hockley Steel had provided steel for the ship to be built and since it was currently under the Atlantic, people no longer wanted their steel. He of course, made his millions once again in stocks. However, this too, had failed him. The Stock Market had crashed and he had lost all his money once again. He wouldn't be able to make it up this time though. It was too late.

Cal didn't know how to live life any differently. He had been raised to know that money was everything. If you didn't have money or your business, you weren't a man. His father, Nathan Hockley, had instilled that into him at a very tender age.

He sat back down and looked at the papers. What were his options? Simple. He didn't have any this time. He had become even greedier and now it had come back to him tenfold. He couldn't live as third class. He'd rather have death.

Sure, he had had his fun with his money. Between stock and the insurance money for the Heart Of The Ocean he had lived quite comfortably. He had owned many vehicles and priceless artifacts. He never became engaged again after Rose though. Even though he seemed like a horrible person, he was still hurt. At one time he truly did love Rose. It was when they were first engaged. Cal was absolutely smitten with her and it seemed Rose felt the same way about him. But somewhere it had all changed. Cal was unsure of when it had happened. He guessed it was sometime when he started to feel as if Rose were his property. It wasn't all him though. His father had pressured him into molding Rose into the perfect wife. Nathan thought a good wife was one that feared and respected her husband and did as she was told.

Cal was truly afraid of his father. At a young age, Cal had learned to fear his father. If Cal showed any sign of humanity or emotion, his father would beat him senseless. Eventually, Cal realized that he needed to change if he was going to survive. His own mother, Rebecca, didn't even try to stop the beatings. It wasn't that she didn't care but if she made any move to step in, Nathan would surely beat her as well. His mother had come from a tight knit family in Minnesota. A family of farmers who lived off the land. Back when Nathan was twenty five, he met Rebecca at a society party in Philadelphia. She was there with a friend. At that age, Nathan didn't care about class. He fell in love with Rebecca and soon they were wed. But soon after the wedding, things took a turn for the worse. Nathan's father, Eric, had passed away, leaving Nathan to the family business. He realized that he needed to change if he was going to run a successful business as his own father did.

In turn, the money started coming in and Nathan became greedy. He didn't care about love anymore. Cal was then conceived in a loveless marriage. Rebecca felt her belly getting bigger and thought that maybe Nathan would change with a baby on the way. He seemed to be the old Nathan for some time during her pregnancy but as soon as Cal was born, he was back to his old ways.

Rebecca stood up to Nathan a few times when it came to how to raise their son. Of course it ended with Nathan having the upper hand and Rebecca with multiple bruises. She was truly scared to leave Nathan. He had once threatened that if she ever left, he would find her and Cal and kill them both.

Rebecca knew that Nathan was telling the truth. She hadn't seen it, but she knew that Nathan had been involved with some very bad men. She had overheard conversations in the past. She knew that the only chance for her son to live would be to endure Nathan. It wouldn't be a life that either of them wanted, but they would be alive.

By this time, Cal was sitting at his desk and playing with a single bullet. He was rolling it back and forth across his desk. He half smiled. He honestly felt sorry for how he treated Rose. He now saw what he had done. He shook his head as single tear fell and hit his desk.

_I'm sorry…for what I am…_

He knew that Rose would never hear this and prayed that one day she would know how he really felt.

With this last thought, Cal took out the pistol from the drawer on the left and proceeded to put the bullet in. He slowly raised the gun and put it into his mouth.

With his eyes now shut and his hand shaking, he started to pray in his mind and slowly started to pull the trigger.

And then there was a loud bang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to Jemi for your tips on writing...yes I've noticed sometimes I wander with my chapters, lol. I will try to keep an eye on it. And with details, I will try try try! Hope you all are enjoying the story!**

Rose and Lisbet arrived in Eau Claire, Wisconsin. They stepped off the train and gathered their things together and sat on a bench near the ticket window. Rose breathed deeply and took in her surroundings.

_It's absolutely amazing here…_

"Wow…not much like Florida is it?" Lisbet said looking around.

Rose shook her head and smiled.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I suppose we should get a carriage so we can get to where we need to be."

Rose found a man that had a carriage that was going back and forth to Chippewa Falls. They paid the man and were on their way.

When Rose and Lisbet got to Chippewa Falls, it was just as Jack had described it to her. It was lush with greenery and beautiful little houses. They arrived at the marketplace. It was what Rose had dreamt about since Jack had first talked about it. Though in her dreams, she was with Jack, not Lisbet.

They thanked the man and got their things off the carriage. They were unsure of where to go. They must've looked confused because a young woman about Rose's age came up to them. She had sandy blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue sundress and her hair was in a loose braid.

"You look like your lost…where are you looking to go?"

Rose was unsure of what to say to this woman.

"Where are my manners, I'm Melinda Dawson. My pa owns the corner store right there."

Rose just opened her mouth and shut it again. Could this woman be somehow related to Jack? This was a small town so she was sure they were.

Lisbet looked at Rose and looked at the woman. She hadn't really caught on that Rose didn't want to say her last name to the woman.

"Well, I'm Lisbet Duffey…and my friend here is Rose D…"

"Daniels." Rose finished for her.

She couldn't use the Dawson name…not just yet. What would this woman think? Rose felt a pang of guilt for lying to this girl but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Melinda stuck out her hand and shook both of their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you. Where are you staying at while you are here?"

Rose shook her head.

"Well…honestly I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

Lisbet rolled her eyes.

"Nice one." Lisbet murmured.

Rose gave her a look.

Lisbet mouthed the words _sorry_ to Rose.

"No worries, ladies. My Ma owns a small bed and breakfast a few blocks away. She's got plenty of room for both of you so you're more than welcome to stay."

Rose smiled.

"That sounds good, Melinda."

Lisbet nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure both of you are tired from your travels. I can bring you both to the B&B if you'd like."

"Yes, it definitely was a long train ride."

Lisbet yawned in agreement.

They all walked towards Melinda's mother's place. Rose was thankful that Melinda liked to talk because it meant that Melinda wasn't asking questions about Rose and her life.

It was such a beautiful town and the weather was wonderful. It was a crisp afternoon with a slight breeze. Melinda was explaining the history of Chippewa Falls and the people who graced the town.

Melinda didn't just remind Rose of Jack with her looks, but her story telling as well. She really did enjoy it.

They got to the B&B just in time for the scent of afternoon tea and cookies to fill the front porch. The white front door was wide open with some light music playing. There were a couple of people nearby that Rose assumed to be staying there. There was a young couple, presumably newlyweds, who were on the front porch swing just looking at each other with romance in their eyes. Along the porch in front of the windows were two older gentlemen who were playing chess. Rose looked up to carefully view the home. It really was exquisite. It wasn't anything fancy but it was beautiful. It was an old victorian style home with a little country to it. There were plants everywhere and many trees. There was a patio to the side that had a few bistro sets.

"Welcome to our little piece of paradise, Rose and Lisbet."

They proceeded up the stairs and through the open door into the foyer. Rose looked around and gasped. There was artwork…everywhere. She touched the frame of a charcoal piece that hung near the door. It was of the home with a family in front of it.

"Isn't it lovely? My cousin did it. He was an amazing artist."

"Yes, it is lovely." She said without looking away.

Melinda looked into the kitchen where her mother was, getting cookies together.

"Ma! We have guests!"

An older woman put down the cookies and smiled at them.

"Welcome! Just give me a minute to finish up these cookies, would you all like one?"

Rose was still staring at the art work with familiarity, barely paying attention to anything else around her.

"Oh…cookies!"

Lisbet dropped her bags and followed the scent of cookies to the kitchen.

Rose laughed as did Melinda. Melinda and Rose got the baggage and Melinda showed her the room that she and Lisbet would be staying in.

It was a beautiful room with sky blue paint on the walls and two twin size beds that were white with a floral print bed spread. The floors were wooden and had a certain old appeal to them. With each step Rose took, there was a small creak coming from the floor boards.

Melinda and Rose put the baggage on the yellow chair and ottoman that sat in the corner of the room. Rose looked around and saw that there were paintings in this room. They were similar to the charcoal work she had seen in the foyer.

"These are all from my cousin as well."

Melinda must've noticed Rose was looking at the paintings.

"You speak highly of your cousin…where is he?"

Melinda smiled with a sad look on her face. She shook her head.

"We were like brother and sister when we were growing up. He always looked out for me. But some things happened within our family and he left years back. I would sporadically get letters from him…but it's been years and years since I received any news or any letters so the family is presuming he is dead. I don't want to believe it…but Jack would never just stop writing me."

Rose gulped. So her feelings were correct, the resemblance, the art work…Melinda was related to Jack. She was overwhelmed with even more guilt. How could she not say anything to Melinda? How would Melinda react? Rose's breathing quickened as she got ready to tell Melinda who she really was. The smell of charcoal filled Rose's nose as she started to calm down. She opened her mouth to say something to Melinda when Lisbet and Melinda's mother were in the doorway.

"I see you're getting Rose settled, Melinda. Lisbet here already got into the cookies." Melinda's mother laughed.

Rose smoothed the wrinkles in the front of her dress. Something she did when she was nervous.

"Where are my manners! My name is Fae Dawson."

Rose smiled. This woman was so warm and friendly.

Fae walked over and hugged Rose tightly.

Rose was a bit surprised but happy. She hugged Fae back.

Rose looked over to Lisbet who was happily munching on a sugar cookie. Rose giggled and rolled her eyes at Lisbet.

"I was hungry! I have an extra…"

Lisbet lifted her other hand with another cookie in it.

Everyone laughed. Lisbet always knew when to calm Rose's nerves and she always did a wonderful job.

"Well…I'm sure that you both are tired from your travels. Why don't you take a nap and then freshen up for dinner. It should be ready around 6:30 so come down whenever you're ready."

Rose smiled at Fae as she shooed Melinda out the door as well. She quietly closed the door behind her to leave Lisbet and Rose with some privacy.

Rose sat down on the edge of one of the beds and put her head in her hands as if a headache were coming on.

"With their last name Dawson and the artwork…I'm guessing they're related to your Jack?"

"You guessed right."

Lisbet sat down next to Rose, still munching on the cookie.

"Oh, wow…"

"Yes, wow would be it…"

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"What am I going to tell them? Hi, I'm the sort of widow of your nephew though I only knew him a couple of days but I was madly in love with him and can't get over it, oh and by the way he died in the freezing waters of the Atlantic while trying to save me?" Rose said with a smirk.

"…well you'd certainly get your point across."

Rose laughed.

"Well…let's just get some rest and maybe it will come to you."

"I sure hope so, Lisbet…"

The girls got ready to take a nap and both slid into their beds. Rose was too exhausted and had too much on her mind to dream anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose awoke later on that day with Lisbet getting ready at the vanity. She sat up in the bed and yawned. She was still a bit tired from the train ride but knew she needed to get up and eat dinner.

"Nice to see you're still with us…you were sleeping pretty deeply. Oh, and you snore."

"I do not." Said Rose.

Lisbet laughed.

Lisbet finished her hair and went over to the closet to put on a new dress. Rose got up and went to the vanity to do damage control. Her hair had always been very unruly and she was usually able to tame her locks but today they seemed disastrous.

She picked up her brush and attempted to brush out the knots. After some tugging, she was able to get through it all. She put her hair in a loose French twist with some tendrils escaping that framed her face.

She put on a bit of make up to conceal the dark circles under her eyes. They had become more permanent lately. Since Titanic, she almost never got a good night's sleep anymore. She doubted that she ever would.

She walked over to the closet and looked at her dresses to see which one she would like to wear. She didn't have too many…but enough. They weren't as fancy as her dresses from when she was on Titanic, but the style she wore now fit her much better. She picked a simple yellow dress that had capped sleeves. It had a simple white ribbon around the waist for an empire fit. The ribbon tied into a bow that cascaded down her dress.

She put on her dress and took one last look in the mirror, smiled, and headed towards the kitchen with Lisbet.

The smell coming from the kitchen was absolutely amazing. They walked in to see an apron on Fae, making some sides with dinner.

"It smells amazing in here, Fae! Is there anything we can do to help with dinner?" Rose asked.

"No, nothing else. It's about done anyways. Why don't you sit down in the dining room? I'll be there in a moment."

Rose nodded and went over to sit at one of the chairs. There were only four place settings there so Rose guessed that there wouldn't be any other guests this evening.

Rose and Lisbet sat down and poured some lemonade for themselves. Within a few minutes, Fae came in with what looked like a delicious pot roast with vegetables. She set it down in the middle of the dining table and went to get the rest of the sides. When she came back, she set down the biscuits and the mashed potatoes with gravy. It really did look exquisite.

Fae took her apron off and threw it onto the counter and sat down. She poured herself a glass of lemonade as well.

"Well ladies, Melinda should be down in just a minute. Go ahead and make your plates up."

Within a minute or so, Melinda came into the room. She had her blonde hair down and was wearing a white blouse with a blue skirt.

She sat down and made her plate and her drink.

"Sorry that I'm late. I was out running errands and didn't realize what time it was."

Rose smiled at Melinda.

"It's not a problem, Melinda."

Melinda smiled back.

"So, Melinda…did any of your 'errands' involve a certain…boy? Possibly a Danny Tucker?" Fae asked her daughter.

Melinda tried to hide her grin as her face became red with embarrassment. She struggled to answer, knowing that her mother knew of her relationship.

"No, mama."

Right away, Fae knew her daughter was lying but she wasn't upset. She knew that her daughter wasn't doing anything bad. Melinda only called her mother 'mama' when she was lying.

Fae smiled.

Melinda had a bit of a sad look on her face as she stared at her dinner plate.

"Melinda, what on Earth is the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Ma. It's just that I miss Jack and having this nice dinner with all of us here is reminding me of when we used to have our big family dinners. Jack would grace us with his endless array of stories of his travels."

Rose nodded. That's all she could do. But she started to feel the tears come up once again.

Fae clasped her hands together.

"Hun, I'm sure that he is…"

"He's not okay, ma. He wouldn't do this to me, to us. He would've written or something by now. I just wish I knew what had happened.

Fae knew she couldn't convince her daughter otherwise.

Rose's heart was beating a mile a minute. She didn't want to tell them this way…that their beloved family member had died in the freezing waters of the Atlantic.

A tear slowly escaped and slid down Rose's porcelain cheek. With that one tear, an entire flood of emotions whirled inside her head. The familiar smell of charcoal and cheap cigarettes filled the room and it was all too much for her to handle. She suddenly burst into tears.

"Excuse me…I have to…"

Rose couldn't even finish her sentence as she slid her chair back to get up and run outside. Fae and Melinda weren't sure what had happened. Lisbet sat there, knowing what was about to happen. She hated not being able to help the situation any.

Fae and Melinda got up and followed Rose. She had gone onto the front porch and sat on the swing with her legs hugged to her chest. She openly sobbed as the fresh pain of losing her first love came back to her in waves.

She didn't even realize that Melinda and Fae had gotten up to check on her.

They both sat down next to Rose.

Melinda looked hurt, feeling as though she had done something wrong.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It wasn't you, Melinda. I'm so sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything…"

"But I did. I let the love of my life drown when he had saved me more than once. Why couldn't I save him? Why didn't he just hold on? We were meant to be together forever and go to Santa Monica! We were supposed to drink cheap beer and ride the roller coaster."

"Sweetie…what in the world…"

"Jack."

"Jack? What's Jack got to do with this?"

"He was the one who saved me."

"Our Jack?" Fae asked with her brow scrunched with confusion.

Rose tried to say something but all that came out were more sobs.

"Shhh, darling…it'll be alright. Just tell us…"

Melinda and Fae sat there, and listened to Rose as she told them of her time with their Jack on the Titanic. Lisbet sat inside the house, knowing what was happening and felt that she should let them be. She sighed and prayed for strength for Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

**I aplologize that it took so long to update. I'll try and keep up! As always thank you to those who read my story and especially review! **

"…and that's when I told the Officer my name was Rose Dawson. I couldn't go back. Please understand."

Rose's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was holding onto Melinda and Fae's hands. Both of the women had tears streaming down their faces.

Fae was the first to speak.

"Of course we understand, don't we Melinda?"

Melinda nodded in agreement.

"If you would have gone with your real last name, that awful man would have certainly found you." Fae said to Rose while she stroked her hair.

"It's…it's just that it's been years already and I should be getting on with my life. But I can't. Not without Jack."

"Oh sweetheart…you never get over your first true love." Fae said.

"Do…do you really believe that he loved me? Gosh…my mother didn't believe it."

"I know our Jackie…he loved you. And I bet if he were still here…you two would be married and have little ones running around."

This of course made Rose start to tear up again. She knew that Fae didn't mean to upset her.

Melinda was still speechless. Rose looked at her and tried to read her face to any clue on how she felt about the situation.

Was she mad at Rose?

As if Melinda could read Rose's mind, she looked to Rose and smiled.

"Thank you, Rose."

"Thank you? What did I do, except put your family through more misery?"

Melinda shook her head and embraced Rose in a hug.

She whispered into Rose's ear.

"Thank you for telling me what happened to my cousin. I knew something wasn't right and it makes me feel at peace that I don't have to wonder what happened to him anymore. I knew Jack like he was my brother…and I know that he loved you. He's still looking down on us you know…"

Rose knew better than anyone else that Jack was still looking down from Heaven.

_In Heaven…_

As Jack was walking through a long, black tunnel…he wondered where he was going. There was a light at the end that seemed to get bigger and bigger. He had been in Heaven…or what he presumed to be Heaven. He closed his eyes briefly to remember the warm place he had been.

_There weren't angels with wings flying around. It was a beautiful place that was lush with greenery and flowers as far as the eye could see. There were large oak trees that provided shade._

_There were lakes and ponds that had animals in its waters. He somehow found his way here with his sketch book with him. No matter how much he drew, he never ran out of paper or charcoal. Every day he would visit one of the lakes that had families of ducks that swam around. _

_He would give them chunks of bread as they waddled over for food. He would then sit under the large oak tree and would draw the scenery of ducks. Somehow, though, he always managed to draw Rose into the picture even though she wasn't really there._

He snapped back into his reality as he was at the end of the tunnel. There was a man waiting in a white suit. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Hello Jack."

"…Hi?"

The man chuckled.

"Are you…God?"

The man didn't answer his question.

"Do you like it here?" The man asked Jack.

"Well…where I was…yes I did like it."

"Very well. Do you miss Rose?"

Jack just looked at the man like he was insane.

"Well of course I do. But what does all this have to do with it?" Jack asked as he waved his hands around in the air.

"You have a choice, Jack. You can either stay here in Heaven…or you can be reincarnated. Now I cannot promise you that you will find Rose or that you both will fall in love, but there is a chance. Are you willing to take that chance?"

With pleading eyes, Jack looked at him.

"If there's even the slightest chance that I will find her again, I'll take it."

"Very well." The strange man said.

"But…can you tell me more about this 'reincarnation'?"

"But of course, Jack. We'll send you down into a waiting body. A body of someone that is at the moment dead…."

Jack just looked at the man and shook his head in disbelief.

"…now just let me finish. The difference is that this body that is dead…nobody knows yet that this person is dead so there won't be any issues. You won't know how you are at first but little by little the pieces will come together. You'll have one piece of your old life with you to help guide you. You will have to find your own way to live, Jack."

"Doesn't sound too hard…"

"It is hard, Jack. Don't tread lightly on this. But you are strong and that is why I've given you this gift."

Jack nodded.

"Are you ready, Jack?"

Jack sucked in his last breath as he did when the stern of the Titanic was sinking into the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean. And suddenly, everything went black.

_Back on Earth in Chippewa Falls…_

Rose awoke and sat straight up in bed. She screamed the name 'Jack' out. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her face with her hands. She put her fingers through her hair and sniffled. She needed to stop these insane dreams about Jack. It wasn't good for her. The stress was getting to her and it was starting to break Rose down. She needed to let go for her own sanity. There was no chance that Jack would ever come back.

Rose looked over to Lisbet who was in a very deep sleep and obviously had not heard Rose's voice. Rose was thankful for that. She had hoped that Fae and Melinda hadn't heard her either. She felt somewhat embarrassed. A grown woman, having dreams about her dead lover…it wasn't something that Rose wanted to discuss at the breakfast table. She needed to get out of Chippewa Falls. She would be leaving soon anyways for the Broadway show she would be performing in but she felt that tomorrow would be best. She needed to let go of these memories. She had done her part. She loved Jack but she couldn't live like this any longer. She lay back down and tried to sleep as morning soon would show.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! All I have to say is that am so thankful for all the reviews/favorites this story has been getting. I'm sorry for the hiatus. With holidays and stress I haven't had any time to really dedicate to this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Rose awoke a few hours later to smell of coffee. She sighed and clenched her eyes shut. Maybe if she kept them shut long enough, everything would just go away.

She opened them again and everything was still there as it should be.

_Well it was worth the try…_

She groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. She walked over to the vanity and saw down to brush her curls. She noticed the bags that had formed under her eyes. She noticed the crow's feet starting to show around her eyes. She just started to notice how much she truly was starting to age. She wasn't this seventeen year old girl anymore. She was a woman. Today would be another start for her, a start without Jack Dawson.

She knew she had to leave Wisconsin if she was ever going to truly start her life. Sure, she had been living a life most would only dream of but she hadn't fully had her heart into it. A huge part of it had still belonged to Jack Dawson, and maybe a little sliver still did. But Rose felt that if she ever wanted to experience life to the fullest, she would have to let him go. She didn't feel guilty as she always did before. She almost felt…at peace. It was ultimately what Jack had wanted for her. It just took her all this time to realize it.

Rose would be performing 'The Trial of Mary Dugan' on Broadway soon and needed to get to New York to rehearse. It was time to leave Chippewa Falls. Of course she would never forget the family she had made, but she felt a slight tugging in her soul that whispered to her that this wasn't her last destination. Whether it was intuition or fate…it was her time to go.

Rose went into the closet and chose a white sundress to wear. White was the color of purity, of new beginnings and today felt the perfect time to wear it. She wasn't sure how she would tell Melinda and Fae of her upcoming departure. She didn't want them to be upset or to feel that it was any way their fault that she would be leaving.

When she went into the kitchen, she realized that Melinda, Fae, and Lisbet were sitting outside on the patio enjoying breakfast. Rose smiled to herself. She saw all of them laughing at an apparent joke Lisbet had just made. She took a deep breath and proceeded out the doors and onto the patio.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked to Rose, unsure of what her mood would be this morning. Fae smiled as she realized that Rose was okay. Melinda got up and hugged Rose.

"Come sit down and eat something, Rose. I'm sure you're starved." Melinda said to Rose.

"I am thank you." Rose replied.

Rose sat down at one of the empty chairs and started to make her plate of food. There were scrambled eggs that Rose assumed were fresh from the hens outside, sausage links, and fresh biscuits. Melinda poured her some orange juice.

"So…Rose…how are…" Fae looked at her plate, unsure of what to say to Rose.

"I'm…okay." Rose said with a smile on her face.

Everyone seemed a bit shocked to say the least. They weren't really sure how Rose would react after what happened the day before.

"That's…good." Lisbet said as she stuffed another biscuit into her mouth.

"I've just come to the realization that I need to move on. Please forgive me if I'm too forward…but…I just have this feeling of renewal. It's like I'm just starting to live my life and I have to put my whole heart in it. Not just some of it…"

Fae nodded. Though she was smiling, she was somewhat misty eyed.

"And…I have something to tell you."

Melinda and Fae both looked at each other and looked to Rose, waiting to see what Rose had to say.

"I think Lisbet and I will be leaving today. The play will be starting soon and I think I need to start moving forward with things. I do hope that neither of you are mad at me. It's not that I don't want to be here but…"

Fae held Rose's hands.

"I understand, dear. I know you won't forget us. I am so thankful that you decided to come to Chippewa Falls. You know you are always welcome back."

Rose smiled and looked to Melinda.

Melinda had tears in her face.

"Oh Melinda…"

Melinda hugged Rose.

"No, it's okay Rose. Don't worry about me; I'm not upset at you. I lost my cousin…but I feel like I've gained a sister."

Rose had tears falling down her cheeks as she nodded her head as she silently felt the same.

After some tears and hugging. Rose and Lisbet went to their room and started to gather their things. There was a train leaving Eau Claire that evening and they would be on it.


End file.
